


Our Own Little Heaven

by Between_A_Dream



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Heavenly dimensions, Reuniting, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After turning into Warren and crying for Tara, Willow realizes that she can't do it anymore and she decides to end it all. She ends up in a place beyond her wildest dreams, but also in a place where she knew she would eventually be. Set in season 7, episode 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own Little Heaven

Willow held the gun towards Kennedy. "I let her be dead... She's really dead, and I killed her," she whispered, falling to her knees and sobbing. "Baby, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, come back to me, please! Please I'm sorry!" she nearly screamed, feeling her heart wrench. She watched as Kennedy stepped closer and she held the gun back up.

"Don't... Don't touch me," she hissed, watching as the brunette stood back. Willow looked down at the gun and turned it in her hands. She could feel the coldness of the metal against her skin, but it was nothing to the coldness she could feel growing inside her body.

Mumbling under her breathe, a barrier of ice and fire formed around her body, forcing Kennedy backwards. "Willow!" she cried, but the red haired girl didn't care. She didn't want to hear her voice.

Willow clenched so hard on her teeth that she felt one crack, blood dripping down her mouth. "Willow, please!" Kennedy tried calling out again, but the sound was barely reaching Willow's ears. It distracted her enough to anger her though.

"Shut up! Shut up! Just shut up and go away! Just leave! Please!" Willow screamed, turning the safety off. And before she could stop herself, she pulled the trigger with the gun pointed not at Kennedy, but at herself.

* * *

Willow woke up in a blur. Her eyes were clouded and her mind was racing. "Where am I?" she asked aloud. When her vision cleared, she nearly fell over. She was standing on a cliff overlooking a valley, the most beautiful one she'd ever seen in her life.

There was a gorgeous lake that she could see with a waterfall feeding into it. Snow was falling, landing on her barren arms, melting into nothing, but she was not cold. She could feel magic swirling around her, and she gently twirled her wrist, watching as streams of glittering color floated out. She couldn't remember where she was or what she was doing in this strange place, but she felt safe enough to make her way down the cliff towards the water.

As she approached, she watched a fawn walk by. She felt a closeness to the deer, a familiarity. It walked up to her and nuzzled it's nose against her hand and she smiled, running her hand over it's head gently. As it continued on its way she walked to the water and looked at her reflection. Her hair was long, longer than she had ever seen it. It was as if she'd never cut it in her life. It cascaded down her back, reaching just above her thighs.

Her eyes were the same color green, but now they glowed. Sunlight streamed down upon her face and she felt her heart singing. On her body was a silvery white dress that shimmered with radiated colors she had never laid eyes upon before. Or at least, colors she couldn't remember ever seeing.

She knelt down and washed her face in the water, feeling the cool sensation drip over her skin. Flower petals floated down with no source and birds chirped with songs in which no earthly sounds could compare to. The dripping waterfall flowed like a symphony and the wind sung with the grace of a choir. Trees whistled and grass hugged her knees.

Flowers danced and overwhelming joy wrapped her in it's essence. And yet, when she heard the voice behind her, it was the most heavenly thing to ever fall upon her senses. "It wasn't your time."

And suddenly, everything came back to Willow. Her life, her love, her death. A smile graced her lips as her most recent memories faded into her brain. There was no more suffering, no more pain, no more hurt.

Willow didn't turn around just yet. She dipped her fingertips in the crystal water as she bathed herself in the warmth of the voice. "I got tired of waiting," she finally responded, her eyes not leaving the water.

"You could've been happy," the voice continued. Willow couldn't help but smile.

"I am," she sighed blissfully.

"You know what I meant," though the voice was firm, there was a hint of both amusement and joy laced within.

"I know. But I like it here. I'm not going back," the red haired girl finally turned to see the source of the heavenly voice.

Standing there was a girl as familiar to Willow as her own reflection. Long, blonde hair, almost touching the ground, kept behind her ears by a sparkling white cloth. Blue eyes that shimmered brighter than even the sky. A smile that filled her with more joy than the absolute perfection of the world she was now a part of.

"Where are we?" Willow asked, finally standing up, but not yet approaching.

"I don't know. I've been waiting for you though," the girl smiled.

"You knew I'd end up here," the red haired girl took a single step closer.

"Eventually, yes. I had hoped that you would be happy at first though," a small sadness came over the blonde's voice.

"I would never have been happy. I haven't been for so long," Willow responded. She took two steps closer.

"You would have eventually moved on." Three steps.

"Maybe I didn't want to." Four steps.

"Maybe you should have." Five steps.

"Maybe I shouldn't have." Four steps.

"You are going to be missed." Three steps.

"I know. But they'll be ok. They know not to change the cycle of life." Two steps.

"Like you did?" One step.

"If there were prices to pay for my actions, I don't think I would be here." And finally, there were no more steps to take.

"And where do you believe here is, exactly?" Willow could feel the breath on her face, and she smiled.

"Here? I believe here is our own little heaven."

And Tara couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
